ABS-IXI Automated Battlesuit
The ABS-IXI Automated Battlesuit, otherwise known as the Type-9001 Automated Battlesuit, is a powerful mecha-sized mobile platform utilized by the Nisser of the Dylja Sphere Unified Nation. Technical and Development History The Type-9001 is the nine thousand and first interation of the Automated Battle Suit. Originally developed by the Skapari to supplement their forces, the Nisser have taken over all development along with everything else their masters once did. Able to rapidly prototype machines, most iterations of the ABS have lasted only a few moments to test out various design paths and technologies. The Type-9001 is the main Mobile Platform designed for military used by the Nisser. It resembles battlesuits developed by the Ghaz and Vordr. The platform is powered by a pair of Ahab Reactors that have been synced to work in parallel, squaring the power output. Advanced Ahab Particle compression techniques give it a powerful powerful set of gravity-based weapons. Ω Nanolaminate armor gives the craft remarkable durability. The ABS has become less like a fighter craft, and more like a small star ship. While packing few weapons, they are high output, the craft is nimble, and can attack in numbers that overwhelm larger vessels. It possesses its own FTL capabilities and self-repair capabilities, making it unbeholden to a mothership. Synced with the Nisser network, the Type-9001 can fight with seemingly precognitive capability. Equipment and Design Features * Aerodynamic Mode: The platform is able to transform into a more jet-like form. In this mode the suit is less flexible, but its Ahab Boosters are pointed towards the rear for increased thrust. The γ Nanolaminate fins across the body use the γ Nanolaminate reaction to decrease air resistance in atmosphere. * Transphasic Shields: While most Nisser technologies can trace their lineage back to the Skapari technology that was adapted by the Ghaz and Vordr, modern Nisser shielding technology seems to be adapted from the UruKhar and the Vaarg. * Ω Nanolaminate armor: Originally a hypothetical, high-cost armor in the days of the Skapari, Ω Nanolaminate armor, also known as time-phased nanolaminate armor is highly advanced and seemingly costly form of nanolaminate armor that the Nisser have perfected for use on all their combat mobile platforms. Based off what is generally considered a costly, primitive form of reconciliation, the nanites that compose the armor form a time-phased screen that not only diffuses attacks across the platform’s surface, but also across time. This makes the platform particular resistant against single, powerful attacks. Numerous smaller attacks are more effective.This displacement ability is also used to mask the object from sensors, creating anomalous readings as the craft blends into cosmic background noise. * Slipspace Drive: For 3452 iterations, Nisser mobile platforms of this size have housed a built-in slipspace drive. The platform’s high power output enables long-distance travel, and with the suit’s armor effectively being one giant time-phased mirror allows the platform to make precision jumps. Fixed Armaments * 2x Type-6584 Flexible Ahab Weapon System: The platform’s main weapon is a pair of flexible ranged/melee weapon systems. While sporting a pair of axe-like γ Nanolaminate Blades (see below) the FAWS main function is as an Ahab Particle Accelerator Rifle. Similar to Ghaz particle rifles in basic operation, this weapons use advanced Ahab Particle compression techniques to be able to fire them as the projectile particle. A spin is induced in the particle stream, causing the particles create spiral gouges in whatever they encounter. * Many x γ Nanolaminate Blade: A series of bladed fins across the suit’s body and weapons. It's endowed with a function that induces a special nanolaminate structure, called γ Nanolaminate reaction, on the blade's surface by the transmission of compressed Ahab Particles. Because the γ Nanolaminate reaction activated blade is effective in disrupting nanolaminate structures when touching the armor surfaces of battlesuits and warships, as well as can be adjusted to counter other defensive systems, it is considered to be an extremely powerful armament. * 4x Type-5388 Ahab Spray Gun: More a secondary function of the platform's main Ahab Booster units in its thighs and shoulders. These weapons fire off the stored Ahab Particles like a machine gun or automatic shotgun. The range of these weapons is deceptive for enemies, as the sprayed particles will eventually be drawn back towards each other at a distance. The platform can control the range of the weapon, the wider the spread the longer the range before they gather at a targeted range. Optional Armaments * 4x Type-9999 Cross-Phased Pulse Drone: The Type-9001 can carry and charge Pulse Drones normally produced by a Type-4242. The Nisser prefer this method of deployment in order to keep the more multi-role 4242 out of direct combat. The Drones plug in to the Ahab Spray guns as their charging platforms, preventing their use as weapons while docked. * 4x Type-117 Nanite Cannon: Effectively an addon to the Ahab Spray gun, the Nanite Cannon resembles a linear accelerator weapon. Using opposed fields of Ahab particles, it propels shells consisting entirely of nanites supplied by a Type-4242. Used to subjugate enemy craft and installations. Trivia * Its number is indeed meant to refer to the "over 9000" meme * The "synced-ahab reactor" concept is borrowed from Gundam Iron Blooded Orphans, while the squaring of such taking from Gundam 00. Category:Vehicles Category:Mecha